Question: Ashley ate 4 slices of pizza. Tiffany ate 2 slices. If there were initially 11 slices, what fraction of the pizza was eaten?
Solution: $\text{fraction of pizza eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ They ate ${6}$ out of $11$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{6}{11}$ of the pizza.